SparkPlugs
by Timemidae
Summary: So, this is a kind of short and probably rather crummy story about a young, idealistic Arthur Weasley and how he finds himself shut up the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office. Please read and review, don't be mean though


The plot (although there really isn't much of one) and some of the text in this was taken from a story I wrote during the summer before 5th grade, for some reason I invented another muggle loving character instead of just going with dear Mr. Weasley. Anyway, it's fixed up now and Mr. Weasley is in his proper role. I'm sorry if this story is terrible. I'm sorry the paragraphs are so short, they looked so much longer written out on wide ruled paper.

Chapter 1

Arthur woke up on the brightest of summer mornings, opened his eyes and saw the future stretched out in front of him (forgive the cliché). He was out of school, having graduated just yesterday. Now he was in the real world and ready to make a difference.

But first, there were graduation parties and celebrations to go to, and shots of firewhisky and shy, slightly awkward dances with the lovely Molly Prewett, both of them blushing redder than their fiery hair.

One night, coming home feeling young and alive and just a little bit drunk, Arthur decided he needed a manifesto. He was a mild mannered young man, but even mild mannered young men have ideals. He took out a scraggly quill and began to write.

I have a plan that will change the lives of wizard and muggle alike.

I propose that we must make muggles aware of wizard, we must mend the rift between our two societies. We must stop robbing muggles of their memories and hiding the facts away from them. Muggles are just like wizards. They are just as intelligent and just as human. There are some bad muggles, ones we hid from centuries ago, but most muggles are good people, just like there are some good wizards and some bad ones. We can do so much for muggles. We can open up a world of wonder.

My plan does not only help muggles. Muggle technology is could easily take advantage of devices like ball-point pens (much easier to use than quills), or Global Positioning Systems for not getting lost, or the internet, a system by which information is sent around the world as fast as a wizard canapparate. Muggles possess a different kind of magic than we do; they have the power to invent. We use our spells to take the easy way out of doing everything, while they solve their problems by creating something new.

If all humans, wizards and muggles alike, were united to a common goal, we could do so much. Both of our worlds are living in ignorance, deprived of our full potential. Together we can pull each other into the light.

People say that the wizarding world may soon be at war. The Death Eaters are closed minded and prejudiced. They underestimate the strength of our muggle brethren. There is strength in numbers and there is strength in muggles. If the wizarding world and the muggle world unite, we will not fail. For both of our continued survival, we must work together.

Arthur finished his impassioned piece and fell asleep, exhausted.

Chapter Two

The next day, Arthur Weasley sent in an application to Muggle Liaison Office at the Ministry of Magic. He used his hastily composed manifesto as an unusually passionate cover letter.

A month later, a drab, brownish owl flew up to the window of Arthur's dingy little flat. He untied the letter that had been securely fixed to its ankle and gave the owl a peanut he found in the back of a cupboard. The letter was written in a neat, official looking script:

_Mr. Weasley,_

_In regards to your recent job application, we regret to inform you that there is no position of that description available at at this time; as you know we do not frequently liaise with muggles. We keep to our world and they keep to theirs._

_However, there is a position open in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office. Please come for an interview on August the fifth at four pm if you are interested._

Arthur showed up on the appointed day in his best (but still shabby) robes, with his ginger hair brushed neatly. He nervously stepped out of the entrance fireplace. He was not sure of where to go, so he sat in the lobby… and waited for over an hour. Just when he thought he had been forgotten, a bored looking woman appeared. She glanced at a piece of parchment, called out "Arthur Weasley", and walked of without turining to see if he was following.

Arthur trailed after her down wide marble corridors, then neat wood and plaster hallways, then narrow, dusty passages. The lights grew dim and the floorboards creaked softly as he tread on them. Finally, they reached a dead end. The woman pushed open a door on the right. Arthur peered in.

The office was tiny, smaller than a broom-cupboard and cluttered. Lamps with fringed shades, toasters, teakettles, clocks, television sets, coat hangers and hot water bottles were piled in heaps. Stained files protruded from the cabinets were they had been absentmindedly stuffed. An older wizard was asleep at his rickety desk, head down on a stack of papers. "Perkins!" the woman said sharply, she then walked back down the dim hall, leaving Arthur to stand uncomfortably in the doorway.

Perkins awoke with a grunt. "Er, hello" ventured Arthur. "What is the function on a rubber duck?" asked Perkins. " a what?" replied Arthur. "Oh never mind, you're hired", said the sleepy little man, "see if you can find a desk in this mess." The man tossed something small and dark at Arthur, it was mostly square with two little prongs and a tail. "Here, it's a sparking plug, if you can tell me how it works, I'll promote you."

Chapter Three

In a few weeks Arthur had gotten into the routine of his job. Most of what he and Perkins had to deal with wasn't too difficult: trumpets that blew out strange fumes, enchanted dog leashed that walked themselves and the like. Occasionally, they encountered something more sinister, like a turtleneck sweater bent on strangling its unfortunate wearer.

One day, Arthur met an unpleasant former classmate on his way into work. "Weasley, what are you doing here, applying for bankruptcy already?" taunted Lucius Malfoy. "Actually", replied Arthur, "I work here, Misuse of Muggle Artifacts" "Misuse of Muggle Artifacts" sneered Malfoy, "what self respecting wizard would want to waste his time bothering with muggle rubbish".

Arthur sat at his desk that afternoon, surveying the cluttered office. Perkins was poking at a pair of dentures, they chattered and snapped loudly. With attitudes like Malfoy's and all the rest, it would be a while before wizard and muggle could be united, thought Arthur. In the meantime, these sparkly plug things were quite fascinating.


End file.
